renandstimpyfandomcom-20200216-history
Black Hole (transcript)
Episode: Black Hole toy spaceship is seen traveling through space. Next it is headed toward a black hole. Ren: narrating Captain's log, emergency report. We're fast being sucked into the hideous vortex...of a black hole. Ren: narrating Our rocket engines are useless. We're trying everything, even manual override. punches "Manual Overdrive" button. Ren: narrating But to no avail. Our shipboard computer suggests one last alternative. screen reads "START SCREAMING" and Stimpy are started screaming, Rocket will zooming to the black hole, Ren and Stimpy will continue screaming till it both gets really tall and wide, Rocket will go to black hole and splat the black and zoom the black and cuts to wackyland and the portal arrived. Baby Monkey sound effect is heard. The portal zaps Ren and Stimpy into wackyland. Ren is touching his body parts and stops at shoulders. Ren: We're alive! Alive, I tell you, alive! Flesh and blood, not wax! Do you realized we're the first dog and cat to pass the black hole and LIVE... to tell the tale. And now, here we are in this wonders of universe complete undefected by the journey. and Stimpy has the underwear on. Stimpy looks at the underwear. Ren: Okay, Cadet Stimpy. We better scout around and do some exploring. See if you can get some reading of your tri-con. Stimpy: Yes sir! We split up. was split two and walks to it. Ren: Good idea. What a couple of guys he is. screams Pull yourself together, misters! looks at Stimpy 2, Stimpy 2 will get in to Stimpy's mouth and closes it. Stimpy chews and he swallow and he blushes. and Stimpy will go to the strange world. Ren: narrating Captain's log: Cadet Stimpy and myself now exploring this strange new universe. The place where a very visacle loss of nature do not reply. And afraid of having some strange effect on us. Stimpy: Boy, Captain. I'm pooped. Ren: Okay, we're rest here. I'm pooped too. I've gotta sit down. and Stimpy bottom parts will sit down on pimple seat instead of top parts. Ren: Boy, it feels good to sit down. Stimpy: Boy, you set it, Captain. his nose eyes pop out and gets shocked and also he got angry. Ren: Belay that nose-picking, Cadet! nose pops out of it's face. Stimpy: Yes sir, Captain sir! eyes look at the nose and gets confused, fades to turkey world. Ren: narrating Captain log: Cadet Stimpy and I are begun to debt to our strange surroundings. In fact, we feel... is wide and Stimpy is a cube will walking to Turkey world. Ren: narrating Strangely energized. It just pick up our paste of it. Ren: Hey, Cadet Stimpy. Let's climb that mountain so we can lay off the land. eye will fully shocked and heard the elephant trumpet. Stimpy has the big eye. Stimpy: Aye aye captain. looks at the viewers. Fades to Sock mountain. Ren: narrating Captain's log: Cadet Stimpy and myself at set out for the mysterious listed mountains. and Stimpy has a big heads, Fades to Stimpy is a kangaroo and Ren is a baby kangaroo. Ren: narrating And also reject of the mountain, the more we noticed an older. sniffs and Stimpy sniffs too. Ren: narrating It's disgusting, yet familiar old. A stitch of humor. to Sock mountain and Stimpy has a Ren's head, which is two heads. Ren: narrating We are beg that no compell. But the repartment. It's somehow delicious aroma. to Ren and Stimpy is sweating. Ren: We must... keep... going.... won't.... give up! HEY, STIMPY! We made it! to Stinky Sock Mountain. Ren: Now we see the western-sets came. and Stimpy goes up to stinky sock Mountain, then Ren is a beaver and Stimpy has a blue dots on his face. Stimpy: Wow! I think I can see the house from here. Ren: the socks up with crab hands Why... it's nothing but a mountain stinky old gym socks. Stimpy: happily It's my missing left sock! to Stimpy is a chicken and the squid hands. Stimpy: I've been looking from this everywhere. I've got one just like it at home. We cat love stinky socks. rubs his stinky sock on his head, Cut to Ren was thinking and it has a big finger. Ren: Left sock. Left sock? That's it! up the stinky socks with big hands These are all left socks! This is where all the missing left socks in the universe go! Ren's thought appeared, George Liquor is a president and Ren is the general. George Liquor: General Hoek are retreating all the world's lost less socks... the money bag to General Hoek We give you a million dollars.... the No bill piece prize to General Hoek and a nobel peace prize! is eating sock like a dog. The watch is beeping. Stimpy swallows at looks at the speaker. Stimpy: Hey Captain, this space time do hikey says "If we don't get to trans-dimensional speedway by 3 o'clock, we'll be trapped here forever"! Ren: Thank you, help president. It's my pleasur- 3 O'CLOCK! That's 5 minutes! to Ren as sockman and Stimpy is a human with tie on it. Ren: How far away is dimerist speedway? Stimpy: Well th- That's way! and Stimpy rans off, Ren and Stimpy as the elephants will ranning quickly on time. Ren: There he is! and Stimpy stops, Ren elephant mouth has used. Ren: Only 25 seconds to spare! Bus Driver: All aboard! Now department "Black Hole" will go to "Jersey City" in all points up. and Stimpy as slugs are going in to the bus. Ren: Cadet Stimpy, we made it! We're home free! Hey Mr. Bus Driver, 2 tickets please. Bus Driver: Can't you read? is shocking and Ren and Stimpy saw "EXACT CHANGE ONLY!" sign. Bus Driver: Exact change only! driver kicks Ren and Stimpy out of the bus, Cuts to Stimpy as turkey and Ren is wearing a bunny sneakers. The bus zaps away. Stimpy: Now what do we do? Ren: Well, we'll probably continue to mutated.... then our very moment those are more then likely began to break up. to Stimpy as dinosaur and Ren is a chicken. Ren: I'm sure our atoms are disporsed lonely throughout the universe. I guess this is hopeless. Stimpy: Wait, I have an idea! I'll sec this Spacetime thingy to our regular railway blinks, switch into reverse and turning up to full blast and will simply implode! Ren: Implode? What's that? Stimpy: Oh, sorry Captain. Uhhh, you're a lamer, aren't ya? I'll try to explain in techinable terms. Hmmmm... Imploding is like uhhh... eee.. No, it's uhhh... Wait! I'll show ya. his belly in a second and implode it's belly and Ren was so surprise Ren: Stimpy, you're a genius! Stimpy, I can always count on you to keep it down. Let's do it. will setting up a Spacetime thingy. Stimpy: Well, there you have it. It just 5 seconds, we're implode. And nice knowing ya, buddy. You're a good kid. Ren: Save yourself, pal. Ren and Stimpy: singing Memories.... was putting his head in the pocket and get the coins out of his pocket. Stimpy: Oh, silly me. I had a whole pockets the change all time. Kinda ironic, huh, Ren? is angry, Stimpy leg are imploded and the nose too, and he waves goodbye, the whole body are fully implode and disappears, Ren looks at the viewers, Ren's head are implode and the Ren's body are fully implode and disappears as well. Cuts to Ren and Stimpy Logo, Ren and Stimpy's eyes have been imploded. Fades to black at the end of the episode. Category:Episode Transcripts